Sarah and Liam (One Direction One Shot)
by Richele-xo
Summary: One Direction One Shot-Liam Payne


Sarah & Liam

Sarah's P.O.V

I finally had peace and quiet. I was sitting on the bank while my feet lightly swayed in the nice cold water in time with the soft waves. No one would be able to find me here. It was my special place, where I could just think, about everything. School, work, family, friends...and him, that one boy that could make my heart race when I just think about him. The one boy I couldn't help falling for. The one boy I could never have. My best mate, one fifth of the UK boy band One Direction. The one boy I have known since I was a baby and have never thought of as more than a friend. But recently whenever he looks at me, with those beautiful brown eyes, I just, I feel like I'm melting. It's not like this with anyone else, never had been, and I feel like it never will be. This place is the only place I can think these things through, and actually stay calm about it. 'Hello?' oh crap, someone found me. 'Sarah! Are you out here!?' I recognised that voice. 'SARAH! I knew you'd be in here!' yelled one of my best friends Mykayla. 'Richele! She is out here! I told you she would be!' She yelled out to my other best friend Richele, and then added to me, 'I told her you'd be here! But did she believe me? Noooo, of course not!' Mykayla was getting riled up, jokingly of course, even though we had been best friends since we were... I don't know how little, we've never had an actual fight with each other, 'I only said she wouldn't be here so you wouldn't come looking, she only comes here when she wants to be alone.' Richele said, coming through the trees smiling at the both of us. Despite myself, I smiled. My best friends always cheered me up, and no matter how much I wanted to be alone I would always enjoy their company and the joke arguing. 'What do you guys want?' I asked trying not to laugh as they death glared each other. 'Well,' said Mykayla giving up on the staring competition first, 'the boys just got back, well, they got back around half an hour ago, and we've been looking for you since. They've wanted to know where you were, especially Liam...' Mykayla raised her eyebrows suggestively at this, and Richele started laughing hysterically. These two were the only two people I ever told about my crush on Liam. And they tease me about it constantly. 'Oh, shut up, let's just go.' I said. On the way back to the house, all I got from Richele and Mykayla was quick glances, and then them looking at each other and smiling. What on earth was going on?

Richele's P.O.V

When the boys got back, everyone went crazy. It's quite funny how things worked out actually. You see, there's Me, Mykayla, Sarah, Lisa and Jordan. We all live in the same apartment building, Sarah, Mykayla and me sharing an apartment, then Lisa and Jordan next door to us. As soon as we'd moved in they'd come over to welcome us, and we had become friends instantly. Jordan and Zayn have been together for AGES, and that's how the rest of us met the boys. Harry and Lisa have just recently gotten together, and their relationship consists mostly of them snogging each other senseless. For Louis and Mykayla, it was pretty much love at first site. They are the picture perfect couple, and the suit each other so perfectly. Then there's me and Niall, and then Liam and Sarah. Well, technically they aren't together yet, but you can tell just by looking at the two of them and how they look at each other, they're just perfect, it would just be easier if they would just realise how crazy about the other one is about them. So when the boys walked through the door, it was hectic, everyone running everywhere, everyone hugging everyone, everyone trying to find their other half. It was only when the rest of us were paired up that the boys (excluding Liam, who was looking for her as soon as he stepped through the door) realised that Sarah wasn't there. 'Where's Sarah?' Liam asked, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably. 'Uh, I'm not sure actually, I only saw her this morning then she said she was going for a walk...' I said. 'Me and Mykayla will go look for her, won't we Mykayla.' 'Do I have to come!?' She asked, looking very comfortable in Louis' arms. 'Yes! Come on, let's go!' Louis and Mykayla both gave me an annoyed look before Mykayla disentangled herself from Louis arms and gave him a quick kiss.

Mykayla's P.O.V

Once we were out of the building Richele started talking. 'You can TOTALLY tell Liam loves Sarah, and you can tell she loves him too, they would be so PERFECT together! We HAVE to get them together, do the boys know they like each other? They would! It's SO obvious! We have to convince them to tell Liam to ask Sarah out! I'll be able to persuade Niall & maybe Zayn, you can persuade Louis and Harry! Oh My Gosh, it's going to be so great when they get together...' I stopped listening after that, it was just Richele trying to be the matchmaker as usual. 'I still think they should do it on their own, you know that.' I said. 'I know you do Mykayla, but they are so crazy about each other, it seems cruel not to clue them in! Come on, we have to help them out!' she pleaded. 'Alright, alright. We can drop a few hints, but I don't want to tell them outright, they should figure some of it out themselves.' 'Fine' she agreed begrudgingly. 'So where do you reckon she'll be?' 'Probably in the forest, by the lake as usual' I answered. 'Maybe, maybe not, she might've gone somewhere else this time...' 'She ALWAYS goes there Richele! Come on, we'll go look and if she's not there, you can have a guess as to where she is.' But that's where she was, sitting by the lake with her feet in the water, the sun reflecting off of her red-brown hair.

Liam's P.O.V

What was taking them so long! How long does it take to find ONE person!? I felt weird sitting here, even though I was with my best mates, my band members, I just wanted to be with her. Even if all we did was hug, I just needed to feel her in my arms, see her beautiful chocolate eyes. Thinking that I'd be able to see her soon was what made me get through the whole tour. All the lads knew I didn't want to leave her, I don't know how they found out I like her, I never told them. Maybe I'm just that obvious. Oh no, what if Sarah knows, and she hates me now or something. She'll look at me weirdly and avoid me. I couldn't live with that. 'Hey, Liam, you alright buddy?' Niall's Irish voice snapped me out of my fretting. 'What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine.' I tried a smile, but he knew something was up. The rest of the lads were out in the pool, with Jordan and Lisa, so he dragged me to where we stay when we're here. 'Come on mate; tell me what's going on.' He demanded. 'Nothing, I, I'm fine. I swear.' I replied unconvincingly. 'I'm not stupid Liam, tell me what it is, spit it out!' I sighed then said, 'Well, you know how I, how I like, uh...How I like...' I couldn't say it; I've never said it to anyone before, why was it so hard!? 'Sarah?' Niall supplied. I swallowed and nodded. 'What about it mate?' he asked. 'Well, I was thinking, cause, I never told you lads that I like her, you just knew. And, I was thinking, what if, what if she knows I like her, and what if she knows and she doesn't, doesn't want to talk to me or anything anymore?' I stuttered through my sentence. 'Mate, you know that would never happen, you two have been best friends for ages, she'd never just give up on you like that.' Niall assured me.

Sarah's P.O.V

Walking through the door to my own apartment, I never thought I'd feel so nervous or self conscious. LIAM was here, the boy who can just smile at me and I go weak at the knees. He was here. And he wanted to know where I was. He cares about me. Well of course he does, he's you best friend. Yeah, he is. And that's all he'll ever be, is my friend, not my boy friend. Richele and Mykayla were still exchanging funny looks, and I felt kind of left out. What did they have to say that they can't say to me? 'I'm going to go find Louis' Mykayla said abruptly 'Of COURSE you are!' Richele exclaimed smiling, whilst Mykayla blushed a faint pink. 'Maybe you should go find Liam, Sarah. Like we said before, he wanted to know where you were...' Richele suggested as Mykayla walked off. 'Maybe I'll go say hi to the other boys first.' I tried, trying to put off seeing the boy I wanted but could never have. 'They're all in the pool, apart from Niall and Liam by the looks if it, go on Sarah, you know you want to see him, he wants to see you too, and it's not like it'll be just the two of you, I'll come with and Niall will be there...' She was right; I did want to see him, more than she could ever know. I've wanted to see him since he left for the tour. 'Okay, fine' I gave in too easily. As we walked through the apartment looking for them, we heard voices, telling us we were getting closer. My heart started beating erratically just hearing his voice. Oh boy, what is he doing to me?! They were in the spare room; we knocked after the voices had died down. I went to open the door the same time as Liam went to grab the handle, and ended up a lot closer than is good for my mental health. His eyes, his smell, and the way his curly hair was falling just over his right eye. I was hypnotised, I couldn't look away. He was driving me crazy. He was perfect. 'Hem hem' Richele fake coughed, trying not to laugh. She nudged me out of the way to get to her boyfriend whose arms were wide open waiting for her. She happily fell into his embrace; meanwhile Liam and I were awkwardly looking at our shoes. Niall spoke first, being the one who hates awkward silences the most 'SARAH!' he welcomed me, letting go of Richele just long enough to give me a bear hug. 'How you been?' he said with a smile 'Yeah, pretty good I guess, and yourself?' I asked back politely. 'Yeah I've been great, apart from not being able to see you girls all the time!' He said all of us, but it was obvious by the way he looked at Richele when he said it, he meant mainly her. 'Niall, come in the pool with me!' Richele exclaimed jumping up and down. So much for not being alone with Liam, why was she doing this to me? Niall laughed 'Sure babe' as they walked out, Niall smiled encouragingly at Liam and Richele whispered in my ear 'I think you should just tell him' then closed the door behind herself. Don't I have great friends? So there we were, still standing very close when suddenly I feel his arms come around my waist, I realise he's hugging me and wrap my arms around his neck. 'I missed you,' he whispered softly in my ear 'so much.' I could feel my heart beating faster, butterflies in my stomach, the blood rushing to my face, and I'm sure if he wasn't holding me up, my legs would've given away right then and there. 'I missed you too, more than you could know.' I replied in a soft shaky voice. He pulled away a little bit so he could see my face, never letting go of me. He had the cutest little smile on his face as he said 'I bet I missed you more.' My heart was going to explode. Liam Payne just said he missed me more. Liam James Payne. I couldn't say anything. There were no words to describe how I was feeling at that exact moment. Even if there was, I wouldn't be able to say them to Liam. But I guess luck was on my side today. I didn't have to say anything; he started talking, very fast. 'Sarah, I have to tell you something. We've been best friends forever, and I've always cared about you. But lately, I've been thinking about you differently.' He said while staring into my eyes. I couldn't read the emotion behind his eyes though. 'Sarah, I like you. A lot. I like you more than a friend, there are no words to explain how I feel about you.' Was I dreaming? Was this really happening? I couldn't believe it, Liam James Payne, saying all this to me, 'Liam...' He cut me off with a kiss; I staggered backwards and felt my back hit the wall, all the while his lips stayed on mine. It took me next to no time to react, my hands moving through his soft hair, his hands on my waist. He broke away for a second so we could catch our breath, his forehead resting against mine and his hands on my face as he whispered to me 'Sarah Grace Roberts, I think I'm in love with you, will you be my girlfriend?' 'Yes.' I breathed. This time it was my turn to start the kiss. Catching him by surprise, it took him a second to react, but when his did he picked me up off the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist, I could feel him smiling against my lips and I knew I was smiling as well. He's all I ever wanted, and now he's mine.

Liam's P.O.V

She's all I ever wanted, and now she's mine.

AND FIN


End file.
